<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fast Learner by zupeiza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596487">Fast Learner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zupeiza/pseuds/zupeiza'>zupeiza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - School, Enemies to Lovers, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zupeiza/pseuds/zupeiza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The new school year brings Vanessa a new job in Hotten School, and a nagging nemesis: Charity Dingle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Could the morning get worse? Vanessa didn't think so.</p>
<p>And to think that the day had begun in a hopeful note: new school year, she would actually have a proper contract as teacher- and not just a substitute, which at 41 years old was starting to feel a bit embarrassing. Her little boy, Johnny, had been admitted to her school, which would save her a lot of hassle getting him to and from the nursery, and last but not least, she would have the full benefits of being a real teacher: a desk of her own, devoid of freaky porcelain cats unlike last years', and a sweet parking spot by the school building. And a decent salary, at last.</p>
<p>Then, why was she sweating her way back to her car, parked in god-knows-where, Johnny in one arm, her laptop and a bunch of books in the other, and oh, was that a raindrop now?</p>
<p>Well, it probably started going south when she heard for the first time her new nemesis name: Charity Bloody Dingle.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Hi, I'm Vanessa Woodfield, the new science teacher" Vanessa had cheerfully stated to the parking gate intercom through the open window of her beetle car.</p>
<p>From the loudspeaker, she heard some papers rustling in the background, and then a sigh "Sorry, love," the old doorman's voice sounded tired "I don't have you down here on my list, I'm afraid I cannot let you in."</p>
<p>Vanessa's grin turned into a pout "B-but that's not possible! Surely there is a mistake! Can't you just look again?" she asked with a hopeful and mildly desperate tone</p>
<p>"Yeah, I looked twice and there is no sign of you here." seeing as silence followed, the doorman voice continued kindly "Look love, there are tons of free spots down the road, you just…"</p>
<p>"I know, I know" Vanessa interrupted the man while she combed her hair with her hand "It's not my first time here, I just… They told me I would…"</p>
<p>HOOOOONK</p>
<p>A flashy red car was behind her, waiting not-so-patiently to get to the parking zone.</p>
<p>"Excuse me!" Vanessa yelled looking backward as much as her neck allowed it "I'm trying to t…"</p>
<p>"GET IN OR GET OUT, YOU MORON" an impatient feminine voice was heard in between the honking car.</p>
<p>Of course, Johnny chose that very moment to start crying. Vanessa couldn't hear any more the concierge instructions with so much noise, and she was starting to form a queue behind her that would only get worse. She sighed, tried to soothe her boy telling him that nothing happened, and  manoeuvred her car out of the parking entrance. When she was in line with the red car driver's window, she glared to her left to the other car's occupants. A very embarrassed teenager was in the copilot seat, and a smiley toddler was sitting in the backseat, poking her tongue at her. And without any piece of shame whatsoever, a lunatic blonde with flashing green eyes was frowning at her.</p>
<p>"About bloody time! You know, some of us actually have to work, yeah?" the blonde spat while revving up, before giving Vanessa the chance to respond.</p>
<p>The last thing she heard was the crazy blonde telling to the intercom: "Hiya, Charity Dingle here, would you open the gate for me, babe?"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes and a long inner monologue later - vocalizing her feelings would have done wonders for Johnny's bad words vocabulary-, Vanessa threw a last look through her son's classroom window. A smile crept up her face: he was quiet, but after a thorough inspection of his new peers with his huge blue eyes, he seemed more or less content, and even more when one of the oldest ones went to grab him by the hand to play with the cars. He had made his first friend! She started to tear up, but then she recognized his friends' face. It was the cheeky one who was in the car with the blonde before! Vanessa frowned, and she was about to intervene but the bell sound changed her mind. It wouldn't be a bad influence so young, would it? Plus Johnny really needed a friendly face in there, and she was going to be late to her first class.</p>
<p>She hurried down the halls to the lab door, tried to compose herself to look as professional as she could and taking a deep breath, entered the room. To her surprise, all the students were already seated, and fixated their eyes on her. She left her gear in the professor desk, and clearing her throat, introduced herself.</p>
<p>"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I'm Va...ne...ssa…" she slowed down while she chalked up her name on the blackboard "… Wood... field… Miss Woodfield for you, and I will be your science teacher and form tutor for this year."</p>
<p>Vanessa scanned the room to get a feeling of her words' reception. Already bored faces, some too eager ones in the first row, and again, a familiar face: the teenager from the car before. She glared towards him imperceptibly- although he noticed and looked down in embarrassment- and breaking eye contact she gathered some papers from her bag.</p>
<p>"Right! So… First of all, let's try and know each other a bit, shall we? Please raise your hand when I call your name. Erm… Brown, Cynthia… Dingle, Noah… Fletcher, David…"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The bell interrupted her reading and a communal sigh could be heard.</p>
<p>"Alright class, see you in two days and please remember" the students were collecting their books and looking at her with mild annoyance "bring a food sample of your choice - nothing gross, please- and we will check them out under the microscopy, okay? It will be fun, I promise!" she tried ending the sentence enthusiastically, which contrasted with the students hurrying out of the lab.</p>
<p>At the door, warm brown eyes were looking at her with a smile.</p>
<p>"Already trying to make them like you, huh?" her friend Rhona observed once they were alone.</p>
<p>"Well, you know me, I'll make them like the hell out of me even if they don't want to" Vanessa answered, grinning. She half-hugged her colleague with one arm, the other one carrying her heavy purse, and started walking towards the teacher rooms. "Are you free now?" she asked, and when Rhona nodded, she continued "Quick coffee then? I need to see Paddy about a parking spot I've been robbed of… " Vanessa scoffed, and seeing Rhona confused reaction, explained "Sorry, a bit of a rough start this morning. But enough about me, why don't you tell me about this torrid summer romance you failed to mention last time we spoke, huh?" she teased while softly shoving her friends' shoulder.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Hi Pearl, can I see Paddy now?" Vanessa asked the old secretary, who was engrossed in her computer.</p>
<p>The senior assistant looked at her over the rim of her glasses, mildly annoyed, and sighed "I'm sorry dear, but he's busy now." And with that, she was back to her business.</p>
<p>Vanessa waited for some further explanation, and not receiving one, pursed her lips and started to turn back when the principal's office door opened and a burly, bald men gasped. "Vanessa! How do you do?"</p>
<p>"Paddy! Good, good! I wanted to talk to you but..." the science teacher nodded in the direction of the secretary "... apparently you're busy now"</p>
<p>"Oh, not really! Pearl, c-could you please... make sure these are handed out to all teachers in the staff room... please?" the principal handed a stack of papers to the old lady who took them unwillingly, sighing on her way out.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Pearl!" Paddy called after her "Ugh, she has been in a mood all morning. Talk about post-holidays blues..." they both giggled at that "Please come in to the Padster's Lair! What brings you here? I was hoping to catch up later with a pint in hand" he motioned Vanessa to enter his office and close the door after them.</p>
<p>"Yeah, we will do that for sure, but this is a school matter, so... " Vanessa hesitated how to explain but Paddy was starting to worry so she blurted "It's the parking spot.."</p>
<p>"What parking spot" he asked flatly</p>
<p>"The one you promised me! You said I would get all the good bits I couldn't get all these years, Mrs. Hemsworth desk - without the porcelain cats -, access to the staff canteen, and a parking space!" Vanessa whined, shaking her hands. "And then, this morning, not only I find I am not admitted to the parking, but this... psycho women..."</p>
<p>The door opened suddenly without a knock, and speaking of the devil, the 'psycho' made a swift entrance "Hey Paddy! Chas said to give ya a shout if I needed anyth..." the woman realized Paddy was not alone "Oh, hey! Beetle-girl!" she smirked at Vanessa.</p>
<p>Paddy looked between them, and sensing some uneasiness, tried to mediate "Charity, this is Vanessa, our new official sciences teacher. Vanessa, this is Charity, she's Chas' cousin... and our newest addition to the P.E. department"</p>
<p>Vanessa looked from Charity to Paddy with her forehead furrowed and exclaimed "It's her! She's the one who stole my parking spot!"</p>
<p>Charity raised an eyebrow, with an amused smile and beamed "Well, I can't help it if the Heaven's Doors would open before my angelic face, do I?" Vanessa scoffed "Anyway, I was just passing to say hello, see ya later... Vanessa" she winked to her, which angered her even more, and with that, Charity disappeared again.</p>
<p>"Look, i-i-it's not my fault, th-the parking spot! They are assigned in alphabetical order, they are, there was only one free spot, and she's a Dingle. And you're a Woodfield!" Paddy was trying to reason with a very infuriated Vanessa.</p>
<p>She stood up, turned around fuming, opened the door and before closing it after her, she said menacingly to the principal "Not if I can help it!".</p>
<p>Paddy winced after the slam of the door and then wondered out loud "What does that even mean?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charity fresh start in the school is no bed of roses either, but things with Vanessa Woodfield look a bit brighter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charity studied the sports grounds rota hanging in the staff room board and frowned. She wasn't happy. Apparently her PE department colleague (who hadn't had the decency of introducing himself) had hogged the football field <em>and</em> the athletics track during most of her classes, leaving her with scraps impossible to organize her curriculum with. And it was bad enough she was going to have to improvise, given she had been contracted on such short notice, but this wasn't gonna work.</p>
<p>She gulped the last of her coffee, rinsed the cup on the sink and teared the rota off the board, she had to meet this Mr Foster and give him a piece of her mind.</p>
<p>Vanessa watched her exit the room. They hadn't exchanged any more pleasantries since their brief introduction in Paddy's office, but Vanessa had been aware of the PE teacher presence even if Charity had been oblivious. First, Vanessa was annoyed by it. Then, she started to notice how well the trackie suited her. And then, she was confused because why on earth would she be thinking on anything suiting Charity Dingle. Anyway, Vanessa hadn't been able to concentrate while Charity was in the staff room, and now that she was alone again, she tried to focus on her notes for the day. She had just opened the green highlighter to underline a few words on her notebook when she heard some yelling outside. Curious, she leaned out the window and saw Charity interrupting the football practice and stomping her feet towards Graham, the football coach, waving a paper sheet about.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>"Mr Foster, I presume?" Charity shouted to the well-built guy in the middle of the football field.</p>
<p>The kids running around the field looked at her in surprise. Graham turned to her and before answering, murmured some words to one kid next to him, who joined the group asking them to keep running.</p>
<p>"And you must be Ms Dingle" Graham affirmed with an unsettling smile. "What do I owe the honor? As you can see, this is not a good time." His eyes scanned the kids that kept doing their laps.</p>
<p>Charity stopped a couple of steps before him, astonished, "Well, I would have loved to make an appointment, but you are kinda hard to find, yeah?"</p>
<p>Graham dismissed her tone and looked at the rota in her hand. "Not that hard if you already know when and where I have practice, so what do you need?" He asked in a soft voice, unable to hide his irritation. </p>
<p>Charity held the paper in front of her "Oh, this? This is a joke. I understand that without Carly's replacement you did your best, but come on! When do I get to use the athletic track with my kids? And the football field? Do you really need it every hour of every single day? What for, watching the grass grow?" Her green eyes flashed with displeasure.</p>
<p>Graham smirked and started kicking a football. "If you have any issue with my schedule, I suggest you discuss it with the principal. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to teach". And without further discussion, he turned and blew his whistle, calling the team members to gather around him.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Charity was fuming, that was clear. She almost knocked over Vanessa on her way to Paddy's office.</p>
<p>"Hey! Be careful!" Vanessa whined, stumbling with an old projector and a portable projector screen almost bigger than herself.</p>
<p>Charity mumbled an apology and, seeing that Paddy was away from his office, sighed in exasperation. "Argh! <em>Of course</em> he is not here!" Then she noticed the science teacher irritated look and took pity on her. "I'm sorry, let me help you with... whatever this is." She took the projector effortlessly from Vanessa's hands and raised her eyebrows. "Where to, princess?"</p>
<p>Vanessa huffed "I don't need your h-" but looking at Charity, exhaling and trying to control her anger - and having witnessed her discussion with Graham - she opted for making peace. "To the second floor... thanks."</p>
<p>Charity nodded, and they walked in silence. The PE teacher lost in thought judging by her frown, and Vanessa stealing a glance at her.</p>
<p>"Are you OK?" Vanessa broke the silence. Charity was startled by the question, and studied her face, which showed genuine concern. </p>
<p>"Yeah, it's just... adjustment issues." She wasn't sure how freely she could talk to Vanessa. The science teacher noticed and decided to insist "I know, beginnings are hard... specially if your colleagues don't make things easy, huh?"</p>
<p>Charity raised a brow, confused. Vanessa continued "I saw you- well, heard, more like - discussing with Graham, Mr Foster, the football coach. It didn't look like a friendly conversation" Vanessa winced.</p>
<p>Charity looked up to the ceiling and sighed. "Yeah, well... apparently I'll have to manage without the football field and the athletic track because he has decided those are his lands. So I will have to teach in the gym, which is tiny and is shared with the music band."</p>
<p>"Well... it could be worse... they could be playing bagpipes!" Vanessa smiled tentatively. A look of incredulity crossed Charity's features, but despite her scoff, the corners of her mouth moved slightly upwards.</p>
<p>"Anyroad... what about the swimming pool?" Vanessa offered. Charity stopped in her tracks and smiled with satisfaction "Yeah, the swimming pool! That's brilliant, yeah?" she resumed walking. Vanessa was glad she could help, and found herself cheerful with the mood change in Charity. Still, she thought she needed to apologize for her previous encounter.</p>
<p>"This is me..." Vanessa stopped in a classroom door. They both entered the room and put the projector and the screen on the table. "Thanks for the help and... listen..." she felt uncharacteristically nervous "I'm sorry about before..." Charity looked at her in confusion, hands in her pockets "With Paddy, about the parking spot? I'm sorry for being so rude, it was silly, and I know how hard beginnings are" she ended sheepishly, feeling Charity looking at her, transfixed.</p>
<p>"Don't sweat it babe, it's already forgotten, yeah?" Charity pointed behind her "I'd better go... plan how to use that swimming pool, huh?" Vanessa nodded smiling. Charity turned and walked towards the door.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Vanessa didn't realize she was watching too intently a certain backside until it was too late: Charity threw a last look at her from the door: half quizzical, half amused. Vanessa blushed to the roots of her hair and clumsily turned to the table to set up the projector. Luckily for her, the bell rang and Charity disappeared among the students chaos.</p>
<p>What. Was. Wrong. With. Her.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Paddy studied the figures in front of him, returned the paper to the bar and took a gulp to his pint. The Woolpack was not the most adequate place to discuss school matters, but Charity was relentless.</p>
<p>"And you are positive that this won't cost a penny? We don't have any waterpolo material, Charity" Paddy raised a brow, questioningly.</p>
<p>Charity nodded, "Yeah, 'cause, you already have the pool, which is kind of the basic thing here, plus I've already convinced the D&amp;T teacher, Pete, to make us a couple of goals with PVC and whatnot". Charity seemed really pleased with herself, and kind of excited to teach in the swimming pool, which was indeed her specialty. "Aw, come on, Paddy! It will be good for the kids, because, you know, they will learn to swim better, and that's safer for them, isn't it? And I have already checked out and there are some teams around in Yorkshire, and they are more than happy to have us in their league!".</p>
<p>Paddy wasn't convinced. "What about the caps, and the balls? Surely those cannot be made in D&amp;T class!" Charity sighed, but she wasn't ready to admit defeat.</p>
<p>"Okay, so... what about this..." she approached to Paddy from behind the bar, as if she was confiding a secret "We could offer kiddies swimming classes? For mums, or dads, and their kids, after school? An hour a week, and with the money we raise, we would cover the waterpolo costs?" Charity was nodding and smiling encouraging Paddy to do the same. And seeing as he still hesitated she exploded "Come on Paddy, I'm volunteering here to do some work I'm not paid for!"</p>
<p>Chas, Charity's cousin and Paddy's girlfriend, who had been silence during the discussion, saw her cousin's thrill about this new venture and decided to give her a hand. She threw her arm around Paddy and kissed him in the cheek, murmuring something in his ear.</p>
<p>"All right, all right, I give in!" Paddy raised his hands in mock surrender. "But only if you get enough people to join the kiddies swimming class. And I don't want any more funny business with Graham, understood?" Charity nodded, grinning, and served another pint to Paddy, on the house.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The phone vibrated. Vanessa looked at it and seeing it was a text from Rhona and no call followed, she ignored it and continued helping Johnny finish his dinner. When he was finished, she took him upstairs to his bath, and proceeded to put him in bed. He was unusually chatty, explaining his mom about the dinshur Moses had helped him to draw, and how tall the slide he had played on was, and how he had been a bit afraid at first but then Moses had shown him it was OK. Vanessa nodded, and mumbled a few "hmm" and "oohh"s here and there, but she wasn't really paying attention. Finally, after reading for him a longer-than-expected story, the boy fell asleep.</p>
<p>Vanessa returned downstairs and cleaned up the kitchen, poured herself a glass of wine and finally sat down in the sofa, with the telly on the background. She took the phone on her hands and read the text: "Paddy just told me he's doing swimming classes for small kids after school! We could take Leo and Johnny, are you in?"</p>
<p>Vanessa smiled and tapped on the phone screen "Is Paddy actually going to teach them? Cause if he is I'M SO IN".</p>
<p>Immediately, the three dots indicated Rhona was replying, with a set of laughing emojis and a new text "Ha! You wish! No, I think it's Charity, the new PE teach. So?"</p>
<p>Vanessa felt her face becoming warmer. She took a sip of her glass and replied "Yeah, why not? It will be good for the kids, right?"</p>
<p>Right.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, comments are welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanessa discovers how Charity runs hot and cold</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I really suck at summaries...)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanessa was so engrossed correcting her students assignments she didn't even notice Rhona opening the office door.</p><p>"Hey there!" Vanessa glanced up to her friend, smiled and got back to her grading. "You look busy!" Rhona observed while she hanged her coat and started up her computer.</p><p>Vanessa sighed "Yeah... I was going to go through all this later, but since we have the swimming classes this afternoon, I better get started now". She took a look to the pile of unmarked papers and twisted her mouth, worried.</p><p>Rhona put on her white coat and bit her lip. "Yeah, about that, Ness... " she winced "I'm not going to make it today, sorry!" The blonde looked up at her with her jaw dropped and complained "Rhona!!"</p><p>Rhona collapsed in her desk chair and sighed. "I know it was me who got you involved in it, but it's not like I'm standing you up! I had a dentist appointment and it was rescheduled, not my fault!" the brunette defended herself gesturing with her hands. "Marlon will be taking Leo, so you won't be alone...". Rhona offered, with a hopeful smile. Vanessa huffed, scowling. </p><p>"I promise, I'm sorry..." Rhona said one last time. Vanessa shrugged, "It's okay..., as long as you don't stand me up next time!", she muttered to herself, forced a smile and returned to her task.</p><p>Both women continued working until the bell sound marked the breaktime start. Rhona looked at Vanessa, glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and looked at her again questioningly "Ness, don't you have playground duty?"</p><p>Vanessa lifted her head, looked at her schedule pinned to the wall, then to the clock, panic crossed her face, and left the office rushing out. Rhona shook her head, laughing.</p><p>**</p><p>"Hey!" Charity blew her whistle "Pack it in fighting you two!" she yelled at two kids who were playing too rough. The boys shot her a glance and gave each other a last disgruntled shove.</p><p>Charity took a deep breath. She hated playground duty. She barely could manage her own kids at home, let alone all these little spawns of satan. Her green eyes covered the play area like a hawk, getting more annoyed by the minute.</p><p>"I'm so sorry I'm late, I totally forgot!" a feminine voice gasping for air sounded behind her, Charity turned and saw the science teacher, Vanessa, panting and her face red from exertion.</p><p>Charity snarled at her. "Well, good job I didn't screw up then, eh?" she ignored Vanessa's offended expression and returned to scanning the crowd. The PE teacher threw a sideways glance to her shorter colleague who was still huffing and decided to pick on her, lift her spirits a bit. "Babe, you really need to get in shape, I can give you private lessons if you need them, yeah?" she teased, with a wink and a click of her tongue.</p><p>Vanessa opened her mouth flabbergasted, but didn't get a chance to answer, because Charity stormed off yelling, running towards a bunch of kids playing a particularly violent version of soccer.</p><p>Vanessa resolved not to look or talk to Charity. She crossed her arms, partially because she was angry, and partially because she didn't take her coat outside, and her lab coat wasn't warm enough for this particularly chilly day. She let herself burn with silent rage, and when Charity returned to their watching position, she actively ignored her and any attempt of the tall woman to start a conversation. Suddenly, she startled when she felt a cloth thrown on her shoulders.</p><p>"You'll freeze to death with th..." Charity said, trying to be nonchalant, but Vanessa recoiled and stopped her in her tracks. "I'm fine!" She clenched her jaw and looked up front.</p><p>Charity smirked and put on her jacket again, shrugging. "Alright... no skin off my nose". She kicked the floor, casually. "Our Noah is quite excited with your classes, says you're her best science teacher... by far".</p><p>Vanessa frowned, she was expecting a retort, but seeing nothing followed she decided to at least be polite. "Yeah well, he is a good lad, he's making an effort, and it's too soon to say, but he might do good if he keeps on working like this".  Charity did a double-take and looked at the shorter blonde. "You reckon? Huh... " She smiled to herself but didn't want to let her guard down. "Well, I hope he doesn't become the teacher's pet" she smiled, lifting her eyebrow. Vanessa gave her a dirty look, and was going to reply when the bell rang, and all of a sudden they were surrounded by a chaos of children running to class. She lost sight of Charity when she heard a whisper "See ya in a bit, Miss Woodfield".</p><p>**</p><p>"Mummy, is the water cold?" Johnny asked when he saw the pool for the first time, unconvinced. Vanessa looked down at him and smiled. "No, Johnny, it will be just like your bath at home, only bigger!" He frowned at that, Vanessa sensed his insecurity and squeezed his hand "It's bigger so mummy can be with you, huh?"</p><p>"Well, I hope someone else fits in the pool, unless you're called Ness because of Nessie". Vanessa looked up at her left, rolling her eyes. "You're a proper comedian, Marlon"</p><p>The tall chef laughed, and prodded his son Leo in his arms to say hello. The blonde kid smiled when he recognised Johnny. They walked to the small crowd that was gathering at the opposite end of the pool, talking about the kids and their first days at school.<br/>
"For crying out loud, Marlon, cover yourself, will ya?" Charity emerged from the dressing rooms in front of them, covering her eyes in mock horror, and then smiled slyly. </p><p>Marlon looked down at himself hesitantly and then, realising he was being taunted, he looked humourlessly at the PE teacher. "Ha ha, very funny, Charity."</p><p>Charity grinned smugly, squeezed Leo's arm softly and then noticed Vanessa by them. "Hey, if it isn't Super Science Girl!" she shamelessly checked Vanessa out, who turned crimson, flustered to the point of not being able to answer.</p><p>Charity then turned to Johnny, who was staring at her. "And you must be Master Woodfield, right?" Johnny nodded. Charity croached to face him and asked him softly "What is your name, sunshine?" Johnny looked at her mum, asking for permission, and seeing her nod he answered "Johnny Woofil and I'm three". Charity smiled broadly and reached out her hand to him in greeting. "Wow, aren't you a big fella! Well, I'm Miss Dingle, but you can call me Charity, eh babe?" The young boy shook her hand, very seriously, and she stood up.</p><p>Vanessa had witnessed the scene surprised, it was like watching Dr Jekyll and Mrs Dingle in front of her eyes, the way Charity was with the toddlers. "Well, let's get this party started, yeah?" Charity turned and clapped her hands to call everyone's attention.</p><p>Vanessa took Johnny in her arms and whispered to Marlon "How do you know her?" Marlon studied Vanessa. "Who, Charity?" when Vanessa nodded he just stated "She's my cousin, isn't she? Same as Chas, Cain, Sammy... Dingles turn up wherever you look" he laughed. Vanessa smiled and noticed green eyes looking at her.</p><p>**</p><p>After a round of introductions and a general safety briefing, Charity and all the parents with their kids got inside the shallow end of the pool. She instructed the parents on how to do some water familiarisation exercises, and moved from one kid to the other, trying to make the experience as trauma-less as possible.</p><p>Vanessa was taking Johnny by the hand, who happily kicked the water away while clad in a makeshift vest, made out of a foam noodle. She was cheering him, couldn't hide her glee at seeing her boy so happy. Without warning, a toddler not much older than Johnny emerged beside them.</p><p>"Hi!" he grinned at her. Vanessa, startled, tried to catch him, seeing him without any floaty, thinking he was choking. "Darling! Are you alone? Where is your mum, or your dad?"</p><p>The boy ignored her and smiled to Johnny, who recognised him despite the swimming goggles and cheered him brightly "Hi Moses!". Out of nowhere, a couple of arms grabbed Moses and threw him up the air playfully. Vanessa looked up and realised with horror it was Charity who had done it.</p><p>"Relax, it's one of mine." Charity gave a dismissive wave of her hand "Swims better than runs, that one, right Moses?". Vanessa let out a harsh breath, and forced a smile, seeing as Moses had resurfaced shrieking with laughter. Johnny faced Charity and pulled her suit to capture her attention. "Cha'ty, I want to swim like Moses". Charity smiled "And you are doing a great job, Johnny-bobs, in no time you both will be terrorising the swimmers!".</p><p>The kid looked satisfied enough with the prospect, and continued kicking the water. Charity looked almost bashful when she turned her eyes to Vanessa. "So I was talking to Marlon before, would you like to join us for a pint afterwards? I think Paddy will join us too."<br/>
Vanessa was so surprised she almost lost his son's grasp. "Well... I need to check first with my sister if she'll take care of Johnny, but yeah... I'll try". Charity brightened and nodded. She was about to move onto the next kid when she hummed close to Vanessa's ear "I stand corrected about what I said this morning babe, you look fit in that swimsuit".</p><p>Vanessa tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, flustered. She glanced back, but Charity had moved on.</p><p>**</p><p>The Woolpack was crammed when Vanessa arrived. She stood on tiptoes, trying to locate Paddy, or Marlon, or Charity, with no luck (her height didn't help). She decided to grab a pint, and to wander about. After a couple of minutes, she managed to get a spot in the bar, and perked up when she found no other than Charity behind the bar, serving the punters.</p><p>"Well, this is a surprise, Vanessa... you finally made it!" Charity leant over the bar and whispered with innuendo "What can I get you... a pint?" The blonde asked with a smirk, grabbing a glass. Vanessa nodded, nervous. Charity sneaked a look to Vanessa, who was intently looking at the beer tap as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.</p><p>"So..." Charity started to say, when Marlon arrived at the bar. "Hey Ness! We are sitting over there, come with me." And then, addressing her cousin: "Two more pints, Charity!" The barmaid frowned, and with arms akimbo she cried "You know, Marlon, why don't you make yourself useful and pull them yourself?!" </p><p>Marlon crossed his arms "And why would I do that? It's my day off!" Chas appeared beside Charity with two pints and gave them to him. She smiled to Vanessa "Hello, Vanessa, love, it's good to see ya again!" and then without missing a beat she scowled to her cousins "Keep it quiet you two, you are worse than children!"</p><p>Vanessa, as an embarrassed spectator of the family exchange, pulled a fiver from her pocket and offered it to Charity, who dismissed it with an "It's on the house" and a wink. The short teacher nodded in gratitude, and turned in the direction an astonished Marlon had signalled.</p><p>"Since when do you give free beer to our customers?" Chas whispered, louder than she thought. She observed the sheepish look on Charity and awe transformed her face. "Oh my god Charity, you have a crush on her!!"</p><p>Charity whirled around to face her cousin so fast that Chas was startled. "Shut up, Chas!" Charity hissed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and suggestions more than welcome :)</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An evening at the Woolpack</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not really satisfied with this one but... here goes nothing...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So tell me, how was the swimming lesson? Did Charity strangle any kid? Any parents?” Paddy asked, giggling</p>
<p>“Believe it or not, she behaved like a polite, normal person” Marlon nodded, looking impressed. “You could even think she was an adult!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but then you would be wrong, wouldn’t you?” Paddy whooped, raising his hand to get a high five from Marlon.</p>
<p>Vanessa rolled her eyes at her friends’ antics and took a sip of her pint. She was trying very determinedly -without success- to not look towards the bar where a certain blonde barmaid took every chance to study her, or throw a wink her way. This time, Chas was the only one in the now mostly empty bar. She attempted to let her eyes wander through the pub with indifference, but suddenly she was met with the closeness of Charity’s cleavage.</p>
<p>“These two idiots bothering you, babe?” Vanessa forced herself to look up to Charity’s face “‘Cause just say the word and they’re barred, any excuse will do” the barmaid said with a lopsided grin. Vanessa, embarrassed by the way-too-long stare she had directed to the blonde’s bosom, opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out of her.</p>
<p>“If you must know, Charity, we were praising your teaching skills, for once” Marlon unknowingly went to Vanessa’s aid.</p>
<p>Charity collapsed on the bench in front of Vanessa. “Oh, that... it was OK, I guess… It’s easier when they are little than when they flourish into brooding little pri… “ she tried to correct her language seeing as Vanessa was raising her brows “… young men. And women.” Charity forced a smile, gulping from her G&amp;T glass and Vanessa snorted.</p>
<p>“Having trouble with your lovely teenager students? How come they are not utterly terrified of you… yet?” Paddy asked surprised.</p>
<p>“Oh no, they are!” Charity nodded “It’s just they are so lazy! They complain about everything! It’s like having a little army of narky Noahs” Charity held her hand in despair.</p>
<p>Vanessa smiled softly. She knew well from experience how difficult the students were sometimes, especially when the hormones started to kick in “Well, Johnny loved it. He wouldn’t shut up on our way home. Said he’ll teach all his Paw Patrol toys to swim in the bathtub, just like you” her mouth curved into a smile "You got a little new fan there!".</p>
<p>“Well, about time I got some recognition!” Charity joked, but she was clearly glad of the compliment, even if it came from a child. “Can you believe the ones in year 9 actually said they were going on strike because they preferred to play football?! The little dipshits…”</p>
<p>“Wait-what?” Paddy dropped his smile “A strike?!” he shrieked</p>
<p>“Ah, don’t worry, Paddy, they are fine now. Told them they could leave early and play football if they beat me swimming… They didn’t.” Charity clicked her tongue while winking and smirked smugly “Aaaand… then I might have mocked their swimming style a bit. Just to crash their little egos” She realized Paddy wasn’t as happy as her with the anecdote “And *ahem* pique their interest on improving, of course. Crisis averted” Charity crossed her arms very proud of herself.</p>
<p>“Charity Dingle, the Dales Mermaid strikes again!” Marlon exclaimed grinning, throwing his arm over her shoulders “So you still got it, huh?” he raised his pint and took a gulp.</p>
<p>Vanessa looked between them, seeming lost at the comment. “What does that mean? The Dales Mermaid?” She glanced at Charity but she appeared a bit embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Don’t you know? Our Charity here was a national champion, back in the day!” Paddy clinked his glass with the barmaids’ “Gold medals and all!”</p>
<p>Vanessa looked impressed to the blonde barmaid, but surprisingly, Charity gaze was forlorn. “Yeah well, water under the bridge. Refill, babe?” she asked Vanessa, but before she could answer her glass had been taken from her and Charity was back at the bar.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The grainy picture on Marlon’s phone showed a much younger version of Charity, her hair in a ponytail, with a toothy grin and showing proudly three medals to the camera. The article, from an old issue of the Hotten Courier, described the astonishing victories of Charity Dingle, ‘the Dales Mermaid’ in the national swimming championship. It went on about her being a rising star, with all her hopes in the ’92 Olympics. Vanessa returned the phone to Marlon, and walked to the bar where Charity was finishing serving her pint.</p>
<p>“Full of surprises, you are” Charity handed her pint with a questioning frown “Charity the Mermaid?" Vanessa reminded her, teasingly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well... We all have a past, don't we?" Charity gave a bitter laugh. For some reason, she didn't seem too keen in talking about the old times, and Vanessa preferred not to press. She neared the optics and got herself a measure of gin, ignoring Chas' glare. "What about you, Ness? What's your story?" she rounded the bar and sat down in the stool next to the science teacher.</p>
<p>Vanessa shrugged "There's not much to tell... I studied Biology with Rhona - you know Rh-yeah..." Charity nodded, eyes focused on her "Then I worked for a lab for several years, then they went bankrupt...“ she winced “and I found myself on the dole, single and pregnant because of a one-night stand gone wrong" Charity's eyes widened, as Vanessa ran her hand through her head and gave a short, mirthless laugh.  She continued "Rhona told me Paddy was scouting around for a supply science teacher in her school, and finally after three years I'm not a supply teacher anymore".</p>
<p>Charity bowed her head, hesitant on how to not be too obvious. "And Johnny's dad? He's out of the picture?"  She cocked her head, hopeful. Vanessa lifted her shoulder in a half shrug. "Nah, he wasn't dad material, I guess. And it's not like I have had a queue of suitors begging for my attention" the shorter blonde admitted.</p>
<p>Charity smiled inwardly at the lack of competition. She saw from the corner of her Marlon waving her from his table, signalling his empty glass, and stood up unwillingly. As an afterthought, she turned to Vanessa, who remained seated, lost in thought, and with a coarse voice said "Men are stupid, Ness, but that's their loss, isn't it?"</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“So… what about you, huh?” Vanessa asked when Charity returned to the bar. She knew Charity didn’t want to talk about her youth, but she still found herself wanting to know more about the blonde barmaid “How come I hadn’t seen you around before?”</p>
<p>Charity played absentmindedly with a beer mat. “Haven’t been around in a while, guess we didn’t cross our paths ‘til now.” Vanessa nodded, encouraging her to continue. “Married three times, have three kids, not necessarily from my three husbands…” Charity snorted. “One-night stands gone wrong are a common lament, huh?” Vanessa raised her glass with an understanding nod “Cheers to that!”</p>
<p>“Anywho… couple of months ago Chas calls me, her knickers in a twist, offering me buying in this pub with her and a job in Paddy’s school. The pay was better than in the gym in Leeds I used to work in, and Debs -my eldest- and Moses’ dad live here, so moving here seemed the smart thing to do” she shrugged.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad you did” Charity regarded Vanessa with interest, her eyebrow raised. “I mean, we can probably give a hand to each other with our kids, the school an’ all” Vanessa answered, losing her resolve as she was speaking, lowering her head.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure” Charity agreed, surprised with the candid way Vanessa spoke to her, something she wasn’t used to. They both remained in silence for some moments, Charity looking dreamingly to the booth where the guys were having an animated conversation with Chas. “I have to admit,” she turned to stare pointedly to Vanessa “Emmerdale has improved quite a lot since the last time I was here.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>"All right, all right, all right!" Marlon held his hand up, calling for attention, then giggled when his mates remained silent "Vanessa..." she nodded "...Spice Girls: Bang, Marry Kill! Aha!" Marlon laughed loudly, while Paddy covered his face with his hand, Vanessa and Chas groaned and Charity chuckled.</p>
<p>"Come on, Marlon, are you five?" Vanessa complained. They all were a little the worse for wear, especially the tall cook. They had lost the count of rounds they had drunk, and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. The Woolpack was empty except for them, all seated next to the bar.</p>
<p>"We can always revisit the Never Have I Ever option, Ness... your call..." Marlon snorted, enjoying the blush in the short blonde.</p>
<p>"All right!" Vanessa slurred a bit "Bang Mel C, Marry Geri, Kill the Posh!" Vanessa took a long gulp of her beer, while her friends whooped. Charity and Chas looked each other appreciatively from behind the bar.</p>
<p>"Wow Vanessa... didn't know you had it in you, huh?" Charity stated, her eyes glossy. Vanessa wiggled her eyebrows, much to Charity surprise, and stood up wobbling. She steadied herself, and turned to go to the bathroom, throwing a wink in Charity’s direction.</p>
<p>A foam splash from the beer tap draw the blonde barmaid to attention. "Bloody...!" she muttered, her top, hands and hair wet with the beer. “Charity!” Chas moaned “I’ll go change the barrel, you go clean yourself, go!” Chas pushed her cousin away while she wiped the bar.</p>
<p>Charity took a couple of strides towards the bathroom, trying to clear the mess, while Marlon and Paddy clapped, snickering like a couple of teenagers.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Charity washed her hands in the sink and managed to dry her top and hair with hand towels as much as she could, cursing her luck. She was fixing her hair when she discovered blue eyes observing her from the mirror. She turned to look at Vanessa, who stood close to the stall doors.</p>
<p>“I’m a mess” Charity pointed to her blouse. Charity’s voice brought Vanessa back to earth with a jolt, and she went to the sink to wash her hands. Charity observed her while she did, and stood there, in a trance state while the short blonde dried her hands with the towels.</p>
<p>When Vanessa finished, she faced Charity. “We should g…” she started. Charity closed the space between them and took Vanessa’s face between her hands, fixated on her eyes. Vanessa’s blue eyes were calm, and at the same time, excited. Charity brought her lips closer to Vanessa’s mouth and kissed her slowly on the lips.</p>
<p>Vanessa's pent-up emotions took over, and she drove her hands inside Charity's blonde mane of hair, deepening the kiss. Charity moaned, lost in the sensation, but the sound made something click on Vanessa's brain. She stopped in her tracks and recoiled from Charity.</p>
<p>Charity looked at her in surprise. Vanessa covered her own mouth with her hand, fear crossing her face, and made a bolt for the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks everyone for reading and for your lovely comments xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vanessa in the aftermath</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she closed the door to Tug Ghyll behind her, the only sound she could hear was her heart thrumming in her chest. Thankful for her son's absence, Vanessa collapsed on the sofa, and covered her face with her hands. She felt sick, actually sick with shame. And the fact that she didn't stop having flashbacks of what went on in the bathroom wasn't helping.</p>
<p>What went on. She couldn't even phrase it. She had kissed... Well, actually that wasn't true. Charity had kissed her. But she had let her. And she had reciprocated. And she had enjoyed it. A lot.</p>
<p>And then she had run away. And part of what was making her sick was the sadness on Charity's face when she did.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>"Charity, you better be dying in there, 'cause if I come in and find you lazing around, I swear to God, I'll sweep the floors with your hair!" </p>
<p>Reluctantly, the blonde barmaid opened the bathroom door and walked to the now empty bar. She helped herself to a gin shot, earning her a frown from her cousin, and grudgingly loaded the dishwasher with dirty glasses from the bar. Chas continued sweeping in silence, glancing at her discreetly from time to time and observing her stern expression while wiping the bar.</p>
<p>"Paddy will sleep at Marlon's, if they ever reach their destination. Proper plastered, they were" Chas expected some joke from her cousin, but there was no answer.</p>
<p>They grabbed a full rubbish bag each and put them out. Back inside, Charity locked the pub doors, and followed the brunette, turning the pub lights off. They went up the stairs and muttered goodnight when they reached the landing. Before entering her room, Chas broke the quiet atmosphere, and asked softly "Are you alright, luv?"</p>
<p>Charity looked at her with a smile that didn't reach her eyes "Yeah babe. Peachy, a'n't I?"</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>"Blimey, you look awful!" Rhona exclaimed when she opened the door to her house. Vanessa looked terrible indeed, with bags under her eyes and an ashen face contrasting with her natural bright looks.</p>
<p>"Gee, thanks, Rhona." Vanessa pursed her lips. "I had a rough night."</p>
<p>Rhona smirked and crossed her arms, standing in the doorway. "I'll say! Wait, were you with Marlon last night?" she asked raising a brow "He just called with a hangover from hell, begging me to take Leo today."</p>
<p>Vanessa nodded, and chewed on her bottom lip. She bowed her head, and put her hands in her coat's pockets. Rhona dropped her smile. "Ness, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>Vanessa looked around and sighed "Can I come in, just for a sec?" Rhona nodded, and let her in.</p>
<p>The blonde teacher stood in the  middle of Rhona's living room, unsure on what to do. "I'll make us a brew" her friend said, trying to get her to open. Vanessa paced the floor until Rhona came back, one steaming mug in each hand. She handed one to Vanessa, and prompted her to sit down on the sofa next to her. Rhona cocked her head to the side, waiting for Vanessa to explain what was that she was struggling with.</p>
<p>"Do you remember Joan's hen do, years ago?" Vanessa blurted, out of nowhere. Rhona looked at her, puzzled. "Barely!" she snorted "It was ages ago, plus we were so hammered that... OH." she fell silent, recognition dawning on her face.</p>
<p>Vanessa gulped, nodding. "Yep. To quote Britney: Oops, I did it again". Both of them forced a smile, but Rhona could tell her friend was mortified. "Who? I mean, if you don't want to..." Rhona held up her hand, she didn't want to intrude, but perhaps it would be good for Vanessa to let it all out. </p>
<p>Vanessa took a deep breath. "Charity". Rhona looked at her, goggle-eyed. "Charity?! Dingle?!" The blonde scoffed "There aren't many people around called Charity, are they?" Her friend flinched, and they both apologized at the same time.</p>
<p>“So… how did it happen?” Rhona asked. Vanessa set the steaming mug down in the coffee table. “We run into each other the bathroom, and I don’t know, we had been sort of flirting all afternoon, I guess." Rhona raised her brow questioningly but refrained from asking "Next thing I know, she is kissing me, and I’m kissing her back. And then I realized what I was doing and… I shot off” She was looking at Rhona doubtfully, like expecting some admonishment, but Rhona stared her back with a neutral expression.</p>
<p>“Do you think it was the alcohol?" Rhona offered "Because years ago, the hen do crisis, you blamed it on the cocktails we had. Maybe…” </p>
<p>Vanessa shook her head. “We might have been a bit tipsy, but we knew perfectly well what we were doing. And if I’m completely honest with myself, ever since I met her I have found myself staring at her, or thinking about her.” The brunette nodded, taking all the information in. “At first I thought, this is normal, she’s just attractive and I’m not blind, but it’s not just that, is it? No straight woman gawps at another woman like I do with her.” Rhona pursed her lips. “Rhona,” Vanessa asked her friend, eyes glistening with tears “what does this mean? Am I suddenly gay?”</p>
<p>Rhona covered her friends’ hand with her own and gave it a squeeze. “First of all, don’t panic. It doesn’t necessarily mean anything, but even if it does, would it be so terrible?” Vanessa sniffed “It’s not that it’s terrible. It’s just that… how dense would that make me? I’ve been with plenty of boys. I have a son, for crying out loud! Could I be so stupid to have missed something so… fundamental? I’m 41 years old, I’m not supposed to have an epiphany like this at this point in my life!” she raised her hand in exasperation.</p>
<p>“Well, to be fair… “ Rhona mused “it’s not like we grew up in a society where you could even think it was a possibility, right? Specially with women. I mean, I suppose it’s easy to go with the default choice here, when you don’t know have any precedent. How many lesbians, or bisexual women have you met, in your life?” Vanessa knitted her brows, thinking. “Ellen DeGeneres? Well, obviously I haven’t met her, but she’s the only one I can think of. I think I’ve never met one in person.” </p>
<p>“See?” Rhona sipped her tea, happy that the blonde teacher seemed a bit less anxious. “Still,” Vanessa muttered “it would have been nice to suspect that something was going on. Master of Denial, a’n’t I?” They both laughed.</p>
<p>“And what should I do about her?” Vanessa asked “Do you think she’s as lost as I am?” </p>
<p>Rhona shrugged, “I don’t know her that well, other than meeting her briefly at some Dingle gathering in the past, or at the Woolpack, but I think Marlon once mentioned she had a fling with a woman in the past. I’m not sure if it’s true or just gossip though.” </p>
<p>Vanessa seemed to ponder on it. “I should talk to her, shouldn’t I?” Rhona nodded, and Vanessa sighed, somehow feeling better than before. “Thanks Rhona, for everything.” Rhona smiled at her, and gave her a hug. “That’s what friends are for. And if you need me as your wing-woman, let me know, okay?”</p>
<p>Vanessa stood up. “Right! I need to go to Tracy’s to pick up Johnny, and I have a pile of papers awaiting grading. But maybe later, or tomorrow… could you come with me to the pub, see if I can find her, be my emotional crutch?” she asked hopefully.</p>
<p>Rhona saw her to the door “’Course Ness, I got your back. And don’t overthink it! You got this”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>When Vanessa entered the Woolpack the following day, she couldn’t decide whether she was sad or relieved when Charity was nowhere to be seen. She and Rhona grabbed a pint and sat in one of the booths farthest from the bar.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare giving me lip, Mister! You can go to Samson’s as long as you take your brother with you, or you will stay here, end of!” Noah emerged from the back of the pub with an annoyed frown, followed by Charity ranting about, Moses in her arms. She noticed Vanessa’s eyes on her and stopped in her tracks. Noah grudgingly took his little brother and walked towards the exit, acknowledging Vanessa’s presence with a nod.</p>
<p>Charity schooled herself to appear indifferent to the blonde, and kept herself busy cleaning the bar, giving top-ups to the punters and filling the cooler. She very intently avoided looking in Vanessa’s direction, until Chas asked her to clean the table next to them. She did as she was told, with an scowl on her face very similar to the one her son had shown just minutes before.</p>
<p>“Charity…” Vanessa whispered when she was close. The blonde barmaid ignored her, turning to the bar, and Vanessa raised her voice. “Charity!” </p>
<p>The taller woman sighed and turned on her heel, staring at Vanessa impatiently. “Ladies! Are we doing refills?” she asked with a fake enthusiasm. Vanessa looked at their pints, confused, and shook her head. “No, ta, we’re good. But, can we talk?”</p>
<p>“I’m busy, babe.” She made a display of the glasses in her hands. “Maybe another day, yeah?”, Charity averted her gaze from them, and went back behind the bar.</p>
<p>Rhona waited until Charity was out of range to mutter ironically “That went well…” Vanessa exhaled, observing how Charity busied herself in the bar with a magazine. “She cannot run away forever. This village is tiny. We work together. We’ll have to face each other eventually”.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“Are you avoiding her now or what?” Chas whispered in her cousin’s ear. Charity kept looking at her crossword and answered with feigned indifference. “Dunno what you on about”. The brunette barmaid, exasperated, took the crosswords away to claim Charity’s full attention.</p>
<p>“Oi! Give me that!” the blonde recovered the magazine, but her attempts to look occupied were in vain, when Chas was looking daggers at her so close. “What?!” Charity exploded.</p>
<p>“Look, I don’t know what happened with you two, but the other night you were very chummy, and now you’re giving her the cold shoulder” Chas pointed her head to Vanessa. “Not to mention you being a mardy cow the whole weekend”. </p>
<p>Charity’s eyes bulged with anger “Excuse you! I’ve been in my best behaviour! And now get off my case, yeah? I’m working!” and with that Charity tended to a group of new customers that had just entered the pub.</p>
<p>Chas shook her head and looked at her cousin, and then at Vanessa, and with a sigh she entered the backroom to get some crisps.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“You’re staring” Rhona admonished her friend. “Am not!” Vanessa exclaimed. But yeah, she was staring, how not to? Charity had made a point of showing her flirtiest moves with a  hunky guy at the bar.</p>
<p>"This was a waste of time, let's go home,  Rhona" Vanessa finished her pint, dejected. She stood up and nearing the bar, handed a bill to Chas, trying not to look to Charity.</p>
<p>"Look at the size of those pecs!" Charity was feeling one of the men's chest up his shirt. "I bet you cause more fires than you put out, huh babe?" she winked at him. The men roared with laughter, but Vanessa wrinkled her nose in disgust.</p>
<p>Chas handed the science teacher her change with a warm smile. Vanessa thanked her and murmured a soft goodbye. Rhona raised her hand to the barmaid, frowning to Charity, and followed Vanessa through the pub doors.</p>
<p>They walked arm in arm in silence for a few meters. Suddenly Rhona stopped and clicked her tongue. "I need to go back, I forgot my phone. You go home, I'll text you later" Vanessa thanked her with a hug and continued her way to Tug Ghyll.</p>
<p>When Rhona re-entered the pub, Charity was cleaning the table next to the door, but stopped to look at her with surprise, even more when the brunette got close to her</p>
<p>"What, lost your sidekick?" Charity asked with a smirk. Rhona pursed her lips and ignored the remark. "I need a favor, I wouldn't ask, but I don't know who else could help me." Charity  folded her arms and looked her in the eyes with curiosity. "Are you free tomorrow at breaktime?"</p>
<p>Charity opened her mouth to protest "I'll owe you one!" Rhona interrupted her before Charity could start complaining "I'll mind Moses, whenever you want, ok?"</p>
<p>Charity considered this, but she wasn't yielding so easily. "Why don't you ask your friend Little Miss Sunshine?" Rhona shook her head "She can't, she's busy".</p>
<p>The barmaid sighed. A jail free card like that wasn't something to dismiss so quickly, and Moses, she loved him, but he had driven her crazy during the weekend.</p>
<p>"Fine!" Charity conceded. "But don't get used to me being nice, huh?" She turned and continued cleaning the table.</p>
<p>Rhona nodded and left the pub, smiling into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Vanessa's reaction to discovering she liked women in the series was one of the things that made me fall in love with their story. It wasn't the same for me, but I felt somehow represented. I just hope my (poor) homage of something similar does it a little bit of justice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you all for following the story and for your comments! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Talking to Charity is more difficult than it seems.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charity was intently scribbling some notes on her notebook when a tap in her shoulder startled her.</p>
<p>"Christ, Paddy, why don't you wear a bloody bell? I almost died." she said, with her hand in her heart.</p>
<p>"Sorry" the headmaster  winced apologetic "This is for you, Christmas came earlier this year" He pointed the net containing about a dozen of bright yellow water-polo balls.</p>
<p>Charity looked at them and smiled widely. "Thanks, I was expecting it." She took the net in her hands and walked towards the edge of the swimming pool, getting rid of her tracksuit jacket and putting on a swimming cap.</p>
<p>The whistle resonated in the pavilion, capturing the class' attention. Charity motioned them to move closer to her. "All right people, that's enough warm-up. Now please split in four groups, we're going to practice passes" She grinned, waggling her eyebrows.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>"Now, if we operate this switch, we will have a closed circuit where the current can flow, from this pole..." Vanessa was drawing a few arrows in the blackboard when a knock in the door interrupted her. Through the glass on the door, she saw Rhona gesturing her to come close.</p>
<p>The blonde teacher smiled apologetically to her students and opened briefly the door. "Sorry to interrupt Ness, but I need to ask... can you cover me for playground duty?" Rhona whispered.</p>
<p>Vanessa bobbed her head "Yeah, sure. Everything okay?" Rhona seemed a bit tense, but she smiled a bit forcefully and nodded. "Thanks Ness, I owe you one." The brunette smiled a little as a sign of assent and closed the door.</p>
<p>Vanessa's eyes narrowed, quizzical, but turned to resume with her class. "Right, so when we close the switch, the current starts flowing and... who can tell me what happens when it reaches the light bulb?"</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Charity took her swimming cap off, and dried herself with a towel. During her free period before playtime she had made the most of it swimming a few laps. It always had a soothing effect on her, swimming, and after a weekend with her head working overdrive because of moody blondes and her boys driving her crazy since the crack of dawn she really needed a break. </p>
<p>She got changed with a dry swimsuit, busied herself tidying the material, and by the time the bell marked the playtime, she was ready to face the world again with a renewed energy. Then, in her way to the playground, her smile fell when she discovered a figure wrapped in a familiar yellow coat.</p>
<p>"You've gotta be kidding me" she muttered before opening the door.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Vanessa turned around upon hearing the creaking of the door, her eyes widening in surprise at sight of the PE teacher.</p>
<p>"We need to stop meeting like this, babe" Charity snorted. "Didn't know you had duty today." She said halfheartedly, scanning the playground, which gave her a good excuse not to see Vanessa's face.</p>
<p>"I didn't. It was a last minute change." Vanessa said softly, her eyes fixated on the taller blonde side. This was her opportunity to explain, and to get her head straight "Charity, I wanted to..." she started.</p>
<p>"Not now." Charity interrupted curtly. Vanessa frowned, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "I just wanted to apologize, OK?" Vanessa said with an scowl. "I shouldn't have run off the other night, not that you cared much!" she crossed her arms, looking ahead.</p>
<p>Charity whirled around "Not that I... What do you mean not that I cared much?!"</p>
<p>"Miss Dingle?" a girl's voice cut her off.</p>
<p>"What?!" Charity turned to the voice's source, her eyes burning with rage.</p>
<p>A girl around 12 years old startled, and with her lower lip quivering she pointed to the playground corner. "It's just... Some boys are pushing each other over there, miss".</p>
<p>Both teachers looked on the direction the girl was pointing. Vanessa with a worried look, Charity with anger.</p>
<p>"Oi! Break it up!!" Charity screamed while running towards the forming melee. Vanessa followed her suit, but when she reached the group, Charity had already stepped in between two boys with their clothes disheveled. One of them had some blood dripping from his mouth, and Vanessa wiped it with a hanky, trying to keep it as clean as possible.</p>
<p>Charity dropped her hold on the boys collar, and scolded them "You two, to the head-teacher's office, NOW!" Charity shoved them lightly. The boys tried to reason with her and she held her hand up "Why do you think I care? Save it for Mr Kirk, now go on!" </p>
<p>Vanessa decided to intervene "I'll go with them, you stay here" she commanded Charity, and with that she walked away with the boys before Charity could protest.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Back from Paddy's office, even from the other side of the door, Vanessa could see Charity was ballistic. The shorter blonde opened the door to the playground, and Charity sent her a blazing gaze.</p>
<p>"I'm not your flippin' dog, am I?" Charity exclaimed. Vanessa looked at her, puzzled. "You stay here!" the taller blonde said in an attempt of doing an impression of Vanessa.</p>
<p>"I was trying to prevent you murdering them poor lads!" Vanessa cried, annoyed.</p>
<p>"Oh, really? I thought it was just you running out on me again!" Charity said angrily, taking a jab at Vanessa.</p>
<p>Vanessa took a deep breath, she really wanted to talk to Charity, but this was getting out of control. "I said I'm sorry, it was a mistake and..."</p>
<p>"Yeah" Charity interrupted her. "It clearly was, wasn't it?" They looked at each other's eyes for a couple of seconds, until the bell indicated the end of the playtime.</p>
<p>The kids went back to their classes in a rush, and they both stood in silence, watching them, until the last students went through the building doors. Then the two teachers went into the building to their respective offices.</p>
<p>"And I cared, alright?" Charity whispered as an afterthought, before going their separate ways. Vanessa stared at her, confused "But hey, my bad!"</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>After the last period, Vanessa went back to her office to get her coat and her bag. Rhona was sitting in her desk, a hopeful smile in her face.</p>
<p>"So? How was it?" her smile dropped when she noticed her colleague's dejected appearance.</p>
<p>"How was what? Maybe the ambush you set me up with?" Vanessa asked ironically while putting on her coat "A warning would have been nice, huh?"</p>
<p>Rhona knew her friend wasn't angry with her, but obviously her perfect plan hadn't been so perfect after all. She grabbed Vanessa's arm and walked together to the school nursery.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Ness, I was just trying to help, and I didn't want you to overthink it, but I promise I won't interfere again!" she nudged Vanessa, who gave her a tired smile in return.</p>
<p>"It didn't go well, Rhona. She was pissed off at me, and didn't let me explain, and when I did I really put my foot in it." They had reached the nursery gates, waiting for their sons to get out. Vanessa sighed "I think I've really screwed up, and it's such a shame, because I think... I like Charity quite a b..." Vanessa stopped talking and stood wide-eyed. Rhona wondered what had happened and following her line of vision she saw Charity and her son, Noah, standing right next to them.</p>
<p>"Mummy, mummy!" Johnny crashed into her legs, grabbing a drawing in his hands. Vanessa stumbled, too busy trying to find a hole to sink into. She took Johnny in her arms, trying to hide herself from Charity's eyes.</p>
<p>"Charty! Look! I draw you!" Johnny was clearly not interested in preserving his mum's last strand of dignity. He held his drawing out, calling for Charity's attention. The PE teacher smiled at him and came closer.</p>
<p>"Let me see.. oh Johnny, this is brilliant! Is this me?" She asked grinning, and the young boy agreed with an exaggerated nod. Moses pulled his mum's pants and Charity also held him in her arms.<br/>
"And this is Moz" Johnny pointed to another stick figure "And mum and Ma'lon" Charity guffawed at the difference in height between both figures.</p>
<p>"It's champion Johnny, right Moz?" Charity asked his son, who happily munched a cookie. "See you soon kid. Rhona, Vanessa... Let's go, Noah" With that, the blonde PE teacher walked away with Noah, listening her youngest son's account of his day.</p>
<p>Vanessa stood, paralyzed. She looked at her friend, who was squatting to get Leo's backpack. "How much do you think she heard?" When Rhona stood up, she looked amused. "Oh Ness, you are in so much trouble".</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>This probably wasn't a good idea, but she didn't want to spend another night tossing around in bed, wondering what was going on. Luckily Noah had finished his homework early, and Moses was exhausted after a short visit to the park, so she had the evening to herself.</p>
<p>The short blonde's admission before, even if it wasn't to her face, had sent her mind reeling. Maybe she had misheard? It didn't make any sense, and it was driving her crazy. She had played it cool before, but she wasn't sure to be capable to do it again.</p>
<p>So... Tug Ghyll. Finding out where Vanessa lived had been easy but painful. After a good teasing session from Chas about it, Charity looked at herself in the mirror, and stepped into the night.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>At first, Vanessa thought the knocking came from the telly, but when she muted it and kept hearing the noise, she stood up and opened the door. A gasp of surprise escaped her lips when she found Charity on her doorstep.</p>
<p>"Can I come in?" Charity asked, looking doubtful, her hands in her pockets.</p>
<p>Vanessa gestured her in. She wasn't sure which version of Charity was this: the soft one who was gentle to her kid, the one that seemed about to murder anyone...?</p>
<p>"Why did you run off?" Charity asked curiously, no trace of anger in her voice.</p>
<p>So... the soft one then. Vanessa looked at her green eyes, and decided it wasn't worth it to beat around the bush.</p>
<p>"I was scared." Vanessa admitted. "I... I was having a good time with you, and I really liked kissing you, but..." she saw an imperceptible frown in Charity's face. "But then I realized you were a woman, and..."</p>
<p>Charity raised a brow, with an amused expression "Babe, if you didn't realize I was a woman until then, I'm doing something very wrong".</p>
<p>Vanessa laughed nervously "You know what I mean... I've never liked a woman before." Charity cocked her head with surprise. "So... there."</p>
<p>Charity studied Vanessa's face, and decided to be as candid as she had been. "I thought you did it because of me... because what people say about me". The volume of her voice had lowered until it was barely a whisper.</p>
<p>Vanessa shook her head, ardently "I don't know what people say. I don't care what people say. I'm just new to this" she said spreading her hands.</p>
<p>Charity took her hands, touched by her sincerity, and stepped closer, a smug grin in her face. "So you like me? No wonder, I mean... look at me..." Vanessa rolled her eyes to Charity's cockiness, but smiled playfully. "Well, good job I like you too then, huh?"</p>
<p>Vanessa gave Charity a piercing look, and inched forward. She dropped Charity's hands and raised hers around the blonde's neck. She felt Charity's breath mixing with hers, and with a great effort, her gaze diverted from her eyes to her lips.</p>
<p>She brushed her lips over Charity's, tentatively at first, but when she felt Charity's hands on her hips, a surge of heat overcame her and kissed her hungrily. </p>
<p>A few minutes later, both were gasping for air. Charity looked into Vanessa's eyes, practically black and unfocused. "You maybe new, but you sure learn fast... Still want to run for the hills?" Charity asked jokingly.</p>
<p>"Shut up" Vanessa smiled, embarrassed, and pulled Charity close.</p>
<p>"Bossy!" Charity laughed into the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smell of fresh coffee surprised Chas when she entered the living room. She tightened the belt of her dressing gown and dragged her feet to the kitchen, greeting Charity with a light squeeze on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Morning babe!" Charity exclaimed. She pointed the kitchen table with her head while munching a bit of toast "Coffee is freshly brewed and toast is still warm".</p>
<p>Chas nodded, and served herself some coffee in a mug before plopping herself down in a chair. She sipped her drink silently, studying Charity, who hummed happily <i>Walking On Sunshine</i> while browsing a magazine and finishing her toast. She was fully dressed with the school track suit, and weirdly refreshed.</p>
<p>"You look... chuffed..." the brunette stated lifting her brow suspiciously.</p>
<p>Charity looked up at her, unsuccessfully trying to hide a grin. "That's 'cause I am" she said enigmatically. "Come on, Noah! We'll be late!" she hollered.</p>
<p>As in cue, running footsteps announced Noah's rushing in the room. He dropped his backpack on the couch, and grabbed two toasts from the table, hastily chewing them.</p>
<p>Chas kept staring the blonde barmaid, with an amused look. "I take it you found Vanessa's home alright last night?"</p>
<p>Charity choked on the coffee, and after recovering her breath, her eyes bored into her cousin. Noah looked at his mum questioningly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, she gave me a hand with those school reports." she said casually, trying to regain her composure. "You finished?" she addressed her son, hurrying him "Go on then, go brush your teeth, we have to pick up Moz on our way".</p>
<p>Once they were alone, she whirled around to face Chas, her mouth set in a hard line. "Are you out of your mind?"</p>
<p>"Who, me?" Chas pointed herself with fake innocence "Oh, come on! It's bad enough that I don't get to hear all about it until later!" she complained, but with a smirk on her face.</p>
<p>Charity shook her head exasperated and exited the room, annoyed by her cousin's chuckle.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>A tap to her shoulder startled her out of her reverie. Vanessa spun around to find Rhona huffing.</p>
<p>"Ness! I've been calling your name for ages! Didn't you hear me?" Rhona asked dumbfounded.</p>
<p>"Sorry Rhona, I was in my own world." Vanessa smiled apologetically. They continued walking together during the rush break between classes.</p>
<p>Rhona shrugged "Nevermind, but I have news!!" she grinned, whispering to her friend almost conspiratorially.</p>
<p>Vanessa looked at her, puzzled, and prodded her to continue. "Well... I run into a certain PE teacher yesterday after school..." Vanessa's eyes widened "and we had coffee, and... long story short, I have a date!" Rhona explained enthusiastically.</p>
<p>Vanessa's forehead furrowed. She didn't understand. How could Charity...? Rhona's face dropped when her friend didn't share her excitement, but then she remembered. "I mean Graham! Coach Foster?" she exclaimed, laughing.</p>
<p>The blonde teacher sighed relieved, and smiled at last. "I didn't know you were into him!" she nudged Rhona playfully.</p>
<p>Rhona shrugged "I hadn't even considered it, you know he is a very private person. But I don't know, yesterday we sort of... clicked" she bit her lip, nervous, and Vanessa put her arm around her to show her support, and then suddenly dropped it.</p>
<p>Rhona rose her eyes only to discover Charity staring at them with a quirked eyebrow. She turned to look at her friend, who was blushing, and she snorted.</p>
<p>"Hi." Vanessa said softly, looking Charity in the eyes.</p>
<p>"Hi" Charity greeted her with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Hi!" Rhona chipped in, aware of being invisible to both of them. "Alright, I'll see you later I guess..." she looked pointedly to Vanessa, and continued walking to the lab.</p>
<p>"Ness..." she got closer to the blonde science teacher "Are you two-timing me?" Charity whispered, amused.</p>
<p>Vanessa rolled her eyes, but didn't have time to reply, since Charity snatched her up and pushed her into a broom closet.</p>
<p>"Charity!!" Vanessa scolded her, but was quickly silenced by Charity's lips on her.</p>
<p>"Mmmhhh... sorry babe, I just fancied a quick cheeky snog" she bit gently Vanessa's lips, eliciting a moan, and then moved slightly away, keeping her eyes on Vanessa's "Are you complaining?" Charity mockingly asked.</p>
<p>Vanessa glared at the blonde PE teacher with mock anger, and grabbed her by the jacket collar. "I'm not complaining, but we need to stay professional!" Her tone didn't match the smile creeping over her face.</p>
<p>Charity gasped, feigning offense. "Excuse me! I'm being professional. I'm not the one who's late for class" </p>
<p>Vanessa dropped her arms, checked her watch and groaned, giving Charity a last peck on the lips before bolting to the classroom.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Charity was dusting her hands off after organizing the gym storage room when a knock on the door drew her attention.</p>
<p>"Charity, I'll be needing the swimming pool next week". Graham's quiet voice always manage to unnerve her.</p>
<p>"Well, look who comes grovelling, if it isn't Mr Charming himself." the blonde PE teacher crossed her arms, defiantly.</p>
<p>Graham chuckled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Let's do this amicably, please. You know swimming classes are compulsory, and your kids also need access to the field."</p>
<p>Charity sighed. She knew he was right, but didn't want to concede so easily. "I'll see my schedule and I'll draft a proposal, alright?"</p>
<p>Graham nodded and turned to leave, but at the last moment he seemed to remember something. "By the way, Charity, how did you manage to get this job?"</p>
<p>Charity gawped in disbelief. "I beg your pardon?!"</p>
<p>Graham shrugged with indifference. "I heard you had quite the experience with doping in the past. Looks to me the kind of thing that would ban you from getting a teaching license". He said with malice.</p>
<p>Her heart stopped in her chest, breath caught up in her throat. "Listen, you, poor excuse of a..."</p>
<p>"Charity?!" Vanessa's voice echoed in the swimming lounge. "Oh, here you are. Hi, Graham" Vanessa waved to the coach shyly.</p>
<p>"Vanessa" he acknowledged the science teacher "I look forward to your proposal, Charity" Graham smiled politely to both of them and left them alone.</p>
<p>"Glum much? I don't understand what Rhona sees in him" Vanessa commented with a snort. She then realized the color drained out of Charity's face. "Charity?! Charity what's wrong? You're shaking!"</p>
<p>Charity took short breaths trying to calm herself. Her nostrils flared, and her eyes burned with anger and with tears. "I have to go". She went past Vanessa, who continued calling her name, confused, and run towards the playing fields.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>"Look Johnny, Moses is here, you can play at the seesaw with him!"</p>
<p>Charity looked to her side, and returned her sight to her son who was merrily hugging the younger toddler. She waited for Vanessa to sit next to her on the playground bench, and sighed.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, about earlier..." Charity held her jacket closer to her neck, avoiding Vanessa's eyes.</p>
<p>Vanessa looked at her, doubtful. "Are you okay? I mean, it's a daft question... " Charity gave a bitter laugh "... but if you want to talk to me..."</p>
<p>"I don't want to talk about it, alright?" Charity snapped, making Vanessa jump. Charity closed her eyes, trying to keep her anger under control. It wasn't Vanessa she was furious with, it was stupid slick Graham, with his nasty innuendo and his menacing undertones.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, okay? I... " Charity put her hand on Vanessa's. "I have some ghosts from the past, and sometimes they haunt me, is all. But I'm okay." Vanessa gave her a sceptical look. "...Ish? Sorry for being a cow".</p>
<p>Vanessa gave a side smile. "Could be worse..." They both laughed at that. "You run astonishingly fast for someone your age though." she joked.</p>
<p>"Oi you!" Charity complained, pinching Vanessa's hip.</p>
<p>"But seriously, I won't insist, but I want you to know that I'm here if you ever need to talk, okay?" Vanessa squeezed Charity's hand, looking in her eyes.</p>
<p>Charity nodded, rather remaining silent than risking a sob.</p>
<p>A loud thud, followed by a child weeping interrupted them. Charity stood up and ran towards Moses. He laid in the ground next to the merry-go-round, his little hands covering his face, with Johnny looking at him terrified.</p>
<p>Charity tried to soothe him, while removing his hands, but when she saw blood dripping from his forehead her own blood run cold.</p>
<p>"Let me see Moz, it's okay, just let me see..." Charity said in her most calmed down tone, but she was panicking because he wouldn't stop crying and the dirt wouldn't let her see how bad was the cut.</p>
<p>"Here, clean it!" Vanessa offered her a small water bottle. Charity dropped the water in the injury, which caused Moses to howl louder. It was a deep cut, she searched her pockets for a cloth to stop the bleeding, but she didn't find anything. Vanessa handed her a wet wipe, and disappeared after saying something Charity didn't even register.</p>
<p>Charity held the wipe to her son's forehead, taking him in her arms, struggling to clear her mind. The noise of screeching brakes made her look behind her, where a blue Beetle had stopped. Vanessa came out of the car and took Charity by her arm, opening the car backseat door for her.</p>
<p>"I'll drive you to the A&amp;E." Vanessa's calm stare was soothing, and she remembered how to breathe. "Johnny, Moses, remember that Paw Patrol episode where Marshall helps Jake because he's injured?" Vanessa asked the kids, showing a remarkable knowledge of their favourite cartoons. Magically, Moses stopped wailing. He pursed his lips and started to rant about the dalmatian character. </p>
<p>Vanessa locked eyes with Charity through the rear mirror. Charity gave her a grateful smile and Vanessa sped up the car.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Vanessa stifled a yawn and opened her eyes wide, fighting to stay awake. She felt Charity's warm hand cover her own on the gear stick, and smiled keeping her sight on the road.</p>
<p>"Thank you" Charity muttered so quietly she could have imagined it. "I don't know what I would have done without you"</p>
<p>Vanessa scoffed "Anyone would have taken you there Charity, I'm just glad I could help." She glanced backwards through the mirror, and saw Johnny and Moses sleeping like a log. "Moses was champion, he didn't even cry when they stitched him up."</p>
<p>Charity looked over her shoulder to the backseat, beaming with pride. "Yeah, he is a tough cookie."</p>
<p>Vanessa laced her fingers with Charity's "I wonder who does he get it from"</p>
<p>Charity looked outside through her window. "Yeah, but I should have been paying attention. This wouldn't have happened. And when it did, I didn't know what to do. I'm a mother of three and still such a rubbish mum..." she sighed and dropped her head, full of sadness.</p>
<p>"Hey!" Vanessa frowned, and lifted Charity's chin with her left hand, briefly glancing her way. "It was an accident, Charity, these things happen all the time. They are kids, they fall, it's the way it is, you know that".</p>
<p>Charity nodded as they entered in Emmerdale. Only a few lampposts remained on, shedding a dim light over their faces. Vanessa reduced the speed until coming to a stop when they reached the Woolpack.</p>
<p>Charity opened her door as silently as possible, and retrieved Moses from the back seat. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake up in his mother's arms, not even when she closed the car door.</p>
<p>"Well... not the way I figured our first night out would be, but you can't deny it will be unforgettable" Charity chuckled.</p>
<p>"Our first night out?" Vanessa teased. "Charity Dingle, are you asking me out? On an actual date?!"</p>
<p>Charity scoffed "Give over..." she fidgeted with her keys "But yeah, what do you say, you and me, Friday after the swimming lesson, tea at mine?" She raised her eyebrows, hopeful.</p>
<p>"You are going to cook for me?" Vanessa asked, flatly.</p>
<p>"I can cook, alright?" Charity protested, half-annoyed. Moses tossed a bit, and Charity lowered her voice to a whisper "But if you must know, I was thinking on getting Marlon to cook something edible."</p>
<p>"Alright then." Vanessa agreed smugly. "You got yourself a date!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading and for your comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First date for Vanessa and Charity</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew, this one took a while to write. "Writer"'s block, I guess</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the week passed in a blur, Vanessa only managed to see Charity briefly in the staff room during coffee breaks, or while picking up the little ones at their classroom door. Always too many people surrounding them to catch up properly at day, and Johnny had been having growing pains at night, hindering Vanessa to even catch a cheeky pint with the blonde barmaid. They had been texting, but it wasn't the same.</p>
<p>Friday came at last. Vanessa was on her last class of the day, walking around her students, who were busy attempting to solve some Chemistry exercises. She would observe what they wrote, and slip some cues to those who struggled. A muffled voice from outside caught her attention, she got close to the window, and her mouth curved into a smile when she saw Charity giving directions to her class in the athletics track. She had to stifle a laugh when she saw the PE teacher rolling her eyes dramatically and gesturing with her arms to her complaining group, who apparently were not really enthusiastic about running some laps in the nippy Yorkshire autumn weather.</p>
<p>"Miss Woodfield, we've finished" a voice roused her from the reverie she was in. She whirled around and looked at her class, slightly embarrassed at having been caught.</p>
<p>"Alright! Who wants to share their solution?"</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>After a bit of theory, she organized her students to work in small groups, which gave her a new opportunity to pay attention to what was happening outside. Charity had managed to get everyone running while she stayed aside. The group had begun to scatter, some kids, the fittest ones, racing each other as if they were in the Olympics, most of them jogging doing the least possible effort, and a couple of kids that looked completely drained, with their faces crimson with exhaustion, that were barely managing to breathe, let alone jog. Charity noticed them and tagged along. She spoke to them in a softer way than Vanessa was expecting, and whatever she encouraged them with did the trick, because despite looking terrible, they smiled and kept half jogging, half walking. The group in the lead was at that moment overtaking them, and Charity caught up with them, trying to win the competition. When they crossed the finish line, Charity managed to arrive first, whooping and laughing like a maniac.</p>
<p>Vanessa shook her head, smiling at Charity's antics, and pivoted towards her class, to check their progress. The bell indicated the end of the class, and the kids fled to start enjoying their weekend. Outside, Charity's class had done the same. Only the blonde teacher remained behind, collecting her coat and her pad. The science teacher opened the class window and leant out.</p>
<p>"Oi!" the PE teacher looked for the voice origin and grinned when she found Vanessa calling her from the first floor "We still on for this evening?"</p>
<p>Charity shrugged "I don't know babe, I have a kiddies swimming class full of really obnoxious parents and then I have a date with this woman that is obsessed with me. But I'll call you if I can ditch her, yeah?" she winked with a smirk on her face.</p>
<p>Vanessa glared mockingly at her "Charming... You're lucky you're hot, you know?" Charity blinked a few times, flustered and speechless in front of the unexpected flattery. "See you later then" Vanessa said with a twinkle in her eye, before disappearing inside the classroom.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>"That's right Johnnybobs, move those legs, go, go, go!" Charity cheered the boy who was kicking his legs while he floated in the water, his little fists clenched around his mum's fingers. He turned his head to Charity, laughing, and took an unexpected swig of pool water. The poor boy started to cough and Vanessa stopped dragging him to hold him in a hug. "It's okay, Johnny, don't worry, you're safe" she slapped his back until he stopped coughing and his breathing was back to normal. His lips were wobbling in a pout and Charity had to refrain herself from laughing, he looked so much like Vanessa.</p>
<p>"Oh, Johnny! You have to keep your mouth closed!" Charity stroked his head fondly, but the boy only hugged his mum tighter. The PE teacher shared a look with Vanessa. "Hey Johnny, has Moses shown you his new action figures?" He shook his head. "Well, why don't you take your mum with you and go with him? I'm sure he'll love the company. He's right there" She pointed outside the pool, where Charity's youngest was busy making a Spiderman toy fly from a bench to the floor, while he made explosion sounds with his mouth. The injury on his head was hidden behind a Paw Patrol bandage, but he seemed happy enough, even if he hadn't been allowed to swim.  Johnny looked at him, frowning, and nodded at his mum.</p>
<p>"Oh, my boy..." Vanessa hugged him. "Come on, let's see what's Moses doing" She smiled at Charity and mouthed "Later"</p>
<p>"Is he okay?" Rhona asked Charity, approaching with her son in tow.</p>
<p>"Yeah, occupational hazard, is all." Charity kept her eyes on the blonde teacher and her son, who was much happier on dry land playing with her own kid. Pleased with the scene, she turned her attention to Rhona's son. "Alright Leo! You're the king of kicking, aren't you?"</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Charity unblocked her phone to check the time for the umpteenth time, and decided it was time to light the candles. She smoothed out the tablecloth (once more) and took a look at her work, satisfied with the result. Marlon had really outdone himself with the cooking, but she was feeling more nervous than she dared to admit, so much that she wasn't sure she would be able to eat anything. The barmaid was getting even more apprehensive wondering if Vanessa would stand her up because of Johnny's wobble in the pool, when a soft knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. Charity touched up her hair for the last time, and after a long sigh, she opened the door. </p>
<p>"Hi" Vanessa waved her hand shyly. She was dressed to impress, with a short black gown under a black leather jacket. She had styled her hair with soft waves, and her make up made her blue eyes even brighter. "You look amazing, Charity..." Vanessa sighed, and cocked her head to the side with a raised brow when Charity wouldn't say anything.</p>
<p>Charity gulped "Hi" she said sheepishly. She was staring, and with good reason. "Well, talk about amazing, babe, have you seen yourself?"</p>
<p>The science teacher smiled, flustered "I didn't know if you wanted me to come in through the pub or..."</p>
<p>"No," Charity rushed "front door is actually better, unless you are into having people gawping at you" she scoffed.</p>
<p>"Weirdly, no I'm not" she laughed. The science teacher stuck her hand out, holding a wine bottle "I brought this... I don't know if it's any good, it's my sister's recommendation"</p>
<p>"Wow" Charity observed after reading the label "You sister has good taste, huh? Not bad..." She realized they were still in the hallway, and Vanessa was starting to shiver "Oh, sorry, please come in." she signaled with an exaggerated bow.</p>
<p>"Thanks... Oh, it smells amazing!" Vanessa said with enthusiasm, while Charity helped her out of her jacket and purse. She hanged them next to the door, and turned to face Vanessa. She dipped her head and kissed her, softly at first, then with an intensity that made the science teacher cling to her when she started to feel dizzy.</p>
<p>"You smell amazing an'all" Charity mumbled between kisses, her mouth occupied between Vanessa's neck and earlobe.</p>
<p>Vanessa's breath hitched and a whimper escaped her lips. Charity shot her a leer, but refrained from going further... for now "But yeah, let's eat. Come on, dinner is served already." she took Vanessa's hand and guided her to the Woolpack backroom, dimly lit with the candles light. A soft soul melody could be heard in the background, creating a very cozy atmosphere.</p>
<p>"You've done all this on your own?" Vanessa gawped at the table decoration, and then at Charity. "Thank you" she whispered, squeezing her hand and closing the distance with Charity.</p>
<p>The barmaid was looking back at her, studying her reaction, and was delighted to see Vanessa was impressed. "Well then, I hadn't opened any wine yet, so how about we see if your sister's taste is any good?" she held the bottle up high.</p>
<p>Vanessa grinned "Sounds perfect."</p>
<p>Charity reluctantly dropped Vanessa's hand to look for the bottle opener. She pulled out the cork and served two wine glasses, offering one to Vanessa. "Cheers", she clinked their glasses, and took a sip, transfixed by Vanessa.</p>
<p>A loud sound of glass breaking in the pub broke the spell. "So, food!" Charity announced. They both sat to the table, and the barmaid uncovered the plates "This is... salmon...papa... something, can't remember." She dismissed with a gesture of her hand. She panicked and looked at Vanessa "You aren't vegan or something, right?" Vanessa shook her head smiling. "Good... yeah, and here we have some veggies and... " Charity was trying to remember all the fancy plate names her cousin had tried (not really successfully) to make her memorize. She grimaced "Sorry, Marlon makes all of this much more sophisticated, I'm more a fish'n'chips kinda girl".</p>
<p>"Everything looks great, Charity!" she held her hand gently, trying to soothe her. "But just so you know, I would have been perfectly happy having fish'n'chips. This wasn't about the food, but the company" Vanessa wiggled her eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Now you tell me!" Charity whined, making light of it "I had to pay Marlon quite a bribe to make this! Well, and to stay out of it, because he was adamant on waiting on us and explain every little detail of his creation" she said, making an impression of her cousin.</p>
<p>Vanessa giggled, she was well aware of the chef's excruciatingly long rants when he started describing anything food-related. She followed Charity's lead and took a bite "Mmmhh..." she moaned "well, it was a good investment, I'll tell you that."</p>
<p>Maybe Vanessa's moan triggered a reaction in Charity's loins. Maybe. Charity wasn't sure to hold until dessert without jumping Vanessa's bones.</p>
<p>"So..." she started as nonchalantly as she could "are you in a hurry to go home later? Where did you ditch good ol' Johnny?"</p>
<p>Vanessa wiped her mouth with her napkin, taking some time to reply "My sister's got him. But she's not expecting me til tomorrow, she gave me strict orders to get the night off" she gave Charity a cocky grin.</p>
<p>"Night off, huh? I like her already." She sipped her wine to hide her sly grin. "Well, Noah is staying at Debs, and Moz is with his dad, so... we have the house to ourselves" Charity licked her lips suggestively. Vanessa's pupils dilated, staring at the blonde's green eyes, and bit her lip anxiously.</p>
<p>They talked a bit more over their food, about their week, their kids, and school gossip. Charity stood up and took the plates to the sink to make room for dessert. She brought a small plate to the center of the table.</p>
<p>"That was delicious, Ch... Is that a chocolate coulant?" Vanessa asked with hungry eyes, and Charity nodded, amused "Oh I love those!!" the shorter blonde dug right in, with a look of sheer joy.</p>
<p>Well, obviously Vanessa liked the dessert. Charity found hilarious the shorter blonde's elation. Vanessa stopped, feeling suddenly self-concious. "Don't you want some?"</p>
<p>"No ta, you have it" Charity smiled. The science teacher shrugged and continued her attack on the dessert, oblivious to the chocolate spot next to the corner of her mouth.</p>
<p>"You have a bit..." Charity started to raise her hand with a napkin, but then decided against it. Vanessa looked at her questioningly. "Here, let me" Charity moved closer to Vanessa, until they were practically sharing a breath, and kissed her right where the chocolate had landed, noticing Vanessa's gasp.</p>
<p>"Wow, fancy!" Chas voice echoed in the room.</p>
<p>Charity groaned and went back to her seat "What are you doing here?!" she whined.</p>
<p>The brunette barmaid shrugged "I happen to live here, alright?" she retorted in an annoyed tone and then much softly "Hi, Vanessa, love." Charity sighed, and crossed her arms. "I just need my purse is all, don't bite my head off yet! Pretend I'm not here..."</p>
<p>She went through the hall door. Charity mouthed "Sorry", while they waited for the interruption to end. Chas emerged from the door and went back to the Wookpack's. "Right, I'll leave you lovebirds to it... Byeee..." she sang while disappearing.</p>
<p>"Ignore her, alright?" Charity scoffed. She was afraid the mood was ruined, but Vanessa surprised her by standing up and getting close to her. Vanessa's blue eyes were almost black. She gripped the collar of Charity's shirt, and kissed the blonde barmaid, tentatively at first, but getting more and more confident. Charity's hands went to Vanessa's back, feeling the warm skin below the fabric. The shorter blonde straddled Charity's lap to get a more comfortable position, while raking her fingers through the barmaid's hair.</p>
<p>"Listen babe, I don't want to rush things, but..." Charity nuzzled Vanessa's throat, their breathing quickened.</p>
<p>Vanessa moved away just an inch to look at Charity's eyes "Bed? Now?" Charity suggested. She didn't want to assume Vanessa would be up for anything else on their first date, but she was afraid their snogging would be interrupted again. Vanessa looked doubtful, and Charity tried to reassure her "We don't have to do anything you don't want to..."</p>
<p>"Oh no, I want to!" Vanessa quickly interjected. Charity beamed, feeling a weight lift from her chest. The shorter blonde looked at the table "But what about all this?"</p>
<p>Charity was dumbfounded by Vanessa's worry about the mess. "Who cares, Vanessa?!"</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Moans filled the dark room, lightened only by the full moon outside. The sound of kisses and hitched breathing were music for Charity's ears. Vanessa was so close, again. She was blown away by the short blonde enthusiasm, and although she lacked experience, she was really catching up. Charity had had many partners along the years, but the determination, the affection, and the sincerity in everything Vanessa did, or said, made her heart swell with a feeling that she couldn't almost recognize.</p>
<p>Vanessa was close to the edge. Her hands clutched the sheets and Charity's hair, and she was uttering unintelligible words of encouragement. With a final gasp and a loud cry, Vanessa came undone.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, the door opened, and the lamp was lighted on.</p>
<p>"Mum?! Are you okay?" a worried teenage boy voice sound broke the silence.</p>
<p>Vanessa yelped and snatched the duvet to cover herself, leaving Charity without options to do the same.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, Noah?! What are you doing here?!" Charity screamed. She grabbed her dressing gown from the end of the bed, seeing as Vanessa would not be sharing the duvet anytime soon.</p>
<p>Noah turned away but stayed in the room, his face -and his ears- were beet red.</p>
<p>"I heard screaming, I thought you were hurt!" he whined.</p>
<p>Charity exhaled "Well thank you, but clearly I'm not, so please can you go, and close the door, yeah?"</p>
<p>The teenage boy didn't even try to argue. He switched the lights off and closed the door. Another door slammed shut a few seconds afterwards.</p>
<p>Charity covered her eyes with her hands, and turned to the lump in the bed "You okay, babe?"</p>
<p>A mortified groan was the only response she got. Charity stroke the bulge she thought it was Vanessa's head. "I think..." Vanessa stuck out her head from under the duvet, frowning. </p>
<p>Charity attempted a cheerful look "Maybe he didn't see you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day after... and a blast from the past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugh, it's really hard to update in the middle of current shitty storyline. But well, if canon isn't working, I guess it's fanfic time!</p><p>As always, thanks for reading and for your comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanessa woke up with something tickling her nose. She moved the lock of hair away but it fell again in the same place. She then opened her eyes, half-annoyed, and noticed the soft snoring as a reminder that she wasn't alone. Charity's tumbled mane of blonde hair was spread all over the pillow. Her face looked the most angelic Vanessa had ever seen, it made her chest burst with joy.</p><p>The alarm clock beeping sound startled the science teacher. Charity held out her hand and blindly turned it off. She sighed and opened her eyes, smiling with the sight of Vanessa's clear, warm blue eyes.</p><p>"Mmmhhh good morning babe..." Charity nuzzled Vanessa's neck. "Did you sleep well?"</p><p>Vanessa sighed, content. "Yeah... like a baby."</p><p>"Like a baby that snores like a fisherman, right." Charity teased. </p><p>Vanessa gawped at her, offended. "I do not snore!"</p><p>Charity laughed. "You're so easy... I'm kidding! You don't snore, buttercup. I do, though, so sorry about that." she said shrugging.</p><p>Vanessa shook her head and caressed Charity's face "It's okay. I didn't have you pegged as an early bird, early drayman delivery?"</p><p>Charity stifled a yawn. "Nah, much worse" Vanessa frowned "Match day" she deadpanned. "First one of the season, we need to be in Leeds by ten."</p><p>Vanessa kissed Charity softly in the lips. "I'll get out of your hair then" she uncovered herself and started fishing her scattered clothes from the floor.</p><p>"What's the rush?" Charity asked, pouting. She knelt on the bed close to the edge where Vanessa was sitting, trying to put on her tights.</p><p>"These are ruined!" Vanessa whined with her broken tights on her hands, looking accusingly at the PE teacher.</p><p>Charity shrugged "Sorry, not sorry" she grinned smugly. Vanessa pinched her hip and Charity dragged her back to the bed, pinning her down on the mattress. She studied Vanessa's eyes, and kissed her languidly. Vanessa kissed her back, but was the first to break it.</p><p>Charity frowned "Are you okay?" she swallowed, it didn't occur to her until now that Vanessa might have a bit of gay panic the morning after. "With...this, with last night?" she asked, insecure.</p><p>"Yeah!" Vanessa nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I am, don't be daft." she pecked the blonde barmaid on the lips to reassure her. "Although I never got to..." she then looked away, bashfully "you know, you didn't... so maybe you are disap..." </p><p>Charity felt how her shoulders relaxed. Vanessa was so cute she couldn't help to snog her once again. "There will be more times, you aren't getting rid of me so easily". The science teacher nodded, feeling more at ease.</p><p>The barmaid decided to keep taunting her lover "So... Did you like it?" she asked, fishing for compliments.</p><p>Vanessa rolled her eyes "It was alright, I guess", she said nonchalantly, trying to hide a grin.</p><p>"Oi! If that's alright for you I don't know how loud you can be when it's great!" Charity laughed. The shorter blonde glared at her, visibly embarrassed.</p><p>"I'm not going to stroke your ego, if that's what you're thinking" she started tucking Charity's hair behind her ears, but stopped when she heard footsteps running down the stairs. Noah.</p><p>"I have to go" she pushed Charity gently away, and finished dressing. </p><p>Charity helped her to zip her dress. "Aren't you even stopping for a brew?"</p><p>Vanessa hesitated. She really didn't need to do the walk of shame with Charity's son - and her own student - as witness. "I'm alright, ta. I better go get Johnny."</p><p>Charity stood up and put on her robe. She looked a bit down, and Vanessa hated herself for it. "But I'm thinking..." Vanessa said, holding the barmaid's hand "...maybe we could go see your game, be your own cheerleader squad?"</p><p>"All the way up to Leeds?" Charity asked, surprised. Vanessa nodded, gleefully. "I'd like that." Charity whispered with a smile on her face. "It's going to be awful, mind you.", she warned her with a scoff.</p><p>"Then I'll be a shoulder to cry on, won't I?" Vanessa whispered.</p><p>They walked down the stairs in silence. The hall door was closed, so Vanessa didn't have to face the early mortification. Vanessa put on her jacket while Charity opened the front door and wrapped herself on her robe to keep out the morning chill.</p><p>"See you later then." Vanessa held Charity's face with both hands for a last kiss, and walked away, grinning.</p><p>**</p><p>"One, two, three, four... " Charity mumbled, counting the number of kids waiting in the sports centre parking lot "...ten and eleven with Samson! Alright people!" she dropped her sports bag and motioned the group to huddle closer to her. "Did you get a good night sleep? And a good brekkie? Yeah? Good! Let's get inside then.  Noah, grab that bag, please" </p><p>Noah grunted in response, but after a warning look from Charity he carried the bag with the team material anyway. The PE teacher was holding the door open for her son when she heard her name being called. Turning, she watched how Vanessa was crossing the street holding Johnny's hand. Next to Johnny was another young, taller blonde woman that looked familiar.</p><p>"Hi!" Vanessa waved with a grin in her face. Charity beamed when she saw Johnny waving as well. She opened her mouth to greet them when someone knocked the door from inside.</p><p>"Mom, are you coming or not?" Noah asked with a scowl. Charity sighed, annoyed, and pointed Vanessa with her head. Noah blatantly ignored the science teacher, avoiding any kind of eye contact, but couldn't help the blush reddening up to his ears.</p><p>"Oh, hi, Noah!" Vanessa forced greet tried to mask her own embarrassment, but her face was as crimson as his. Noah snorted and went back inside.</p><p>"I'll be with you in a minute!" Charity hollered to her son, and rolled her eyes returning to Vanessa "Forget about him, babe, he's still a bit sensitive about last night." Vanessa nodded, shyly.</p><p>"And what happened last night?" the blonde woman next to Vanessa intruded, with an toothy grin.</p><p>Vanessa gulped "Nothing, it's nothing. Nothing happened." the short blonde answered, almost too quickly. Charity held the bridge of her nose, trying to hide a laugh "Uhm, Charity, this is Tracy, my sister."</p><p>They shook hands "Yeah, I think I've seen you back in the Woollie, right?"</p><p>Tracy nodded with a smirk "Riiight....". She stood between both teachers, eager to catch any details about their date the day before.</p><p>"Trace, why don't you take Johnny inside and find some good seats for us?" Obviously Vanessa didn't need her as a chaperone, so Tracy frowned, and gawped at her sister that so rudely wanted to get rid of her. Luckily for Vanessa, she didn't complain and giving her a glare she took her son inside without further comments.</p><p>Once they were alone, Charity held Vanessa's chin and pecked her on the lips "You came!" she whispered, grinning. </p><p>"Of course! I said I would, didn't I?" The science teacher was delighted with Charity's joy.</p><p>"Yeah but, I thought you just were saying it." the PE teacher shrugged.</p><p>Vanessa looked at her with incredulity "Charity, I wanted to spend some more time with you" She sighed, remembering her awkwardness some hours before "I'm sorry I left so quickly this morning", she said biting her lip apologetically.</p><p>"Ah, don't worry about it." Charity dismissed with her hand while they walked down the corridor "I don't know who's more traumatized though, you or my impressionable offspring".</p><p>Vanessa poked her ribs softly, giving a protest moan. The taller blonde laughed and bolted with a jolt when the door next to her opened. Paddy realized Charity's presence and headed for her.</p><p>"Charity, finally! I want to introduce you to Mark Bails, he's our host team coach. Mark, this is Charity Dingle, our brand-new waterpolo coach" he signaled behind him, to a man that was talking to Graham, laughing at some joke. The taller blonde's face fell, and unconsciously grabbed Vanessa's hand. Vanessa looked down at the tight grip from Charity frowning in puzzlement.</p><p>The coach looked at Charity with surprise, but recovered quickly. "Charity! I wasn't expecting to find you here." He attempted a warm greet, but the smile didn't reach his steel blue eyes "How are you?"</p><p>Charity faltered "I'm..." she nodded, suddenly not relying on her voice.</p><p>"Oh, you know each other?" Paddy asked both of them, oblivious to the jittery state of the blonde woman. Charity didn't even look at the headmaster, she kept staring the grey-haired man with a panicked gaze.</p><p>"Charity and I go back a long way, don't we?" Mark answered, the corner of his mouth quirking up. "I trained her when she was in the national team" he explained. "Best swimmer I've ever seen."</p><p>Graham looked surprised "Hmm... I didn't know." He seemed to ponder over it and added "Mark and I went to the uni together. Small world, huh?" he gave a lopsided grin to Vanessa, who was witnessing the weird exchange. Vanessa returned the smile stiffly.</p><p>"Well, I've asked Mark to have a little mercy on us, it's our first game after all." Paddy joked, jabbing at the blonde PE teacher and waiting for a retort, but she remained silent. Paddy knitted his brows, taken aback with Charity's apparent indifference.</p><p>"Don't worry, the most important thing is the kids having fun. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to meet my team." He stared at Charity, who averted her eyes.</p><p>"Absolutely, it was great seeing you again, Mark" Graham shook the host coach hand, and Mark walked away towards the changing rooms.</p><p>Paddy broke the silence "Right! Graham and I will go to our seats." He glanced at Vanessa, but she didn't made any attempt to go with them. "Come on, don't be nervous!" He nudged Charity "You have a face like a slapped arse! Cheer up!" giggling, both men followed the path to the grandstands.</p><p>Charity and Vanessa stayed in the hall. The conversation seemed to have left her knocked for six. Vanessa was beginning to worry "Charity... Hey, are you alright?"</p><p>Charity looked at her as if she was seeing her for the first time. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She dropped Vanessa's hand and tried to collect herself "Yeah babe, I need to get to... See ya".</p><p>She ran before Vanessa could say something.</p><p>**</p><p>"Oh come on ref!! Are you blind?!" Charity screamed, throwing her hands in the air. The referee looked at her and raised a brow, threatening her with his glare. The referee blew his whistle once more, this time with good reason.</p><p>"No, no, NO!" the PE teacher covered her face with her hands with desperation, and squatting on the edge of the pool, she motioned her nephew to get closer. "Listen to me, Samson, you're gonna get in there and tell those berks if I see them holding the ball with both hands again, I will personally cut them hands off, alright?" she asked nodding her head. Samson was nodding as well, acknowledging her, but with a look of sheer panic. </p><p>"Mum!" Noah scolded her from the bench. She covered her eyes with her hand and sighed. "Okay, don't tell them that, but remind them to avoid holding the ball with both hands." Samson nodded vigorously. "Good boy, yeah" she stood up while he started swimming towards the center of the pool, conveying her instructions to his mates.</p><p>She checked the time on the scoreboard, and shook her head. A long whistle blow called her attention.</p><p>"YES! Penalty! Finally!" She watched how the captain took the ball and prepared to shoot. "Come on, come on, come on..." she muttered, almost praying. She held her breath.</p><p>The goalkeeper stopped the ball. "Ugh..." Charity growled, but tried to recover to keep spirits high "Never mind, good shot, that was champion Brian!" she shouted, clapping her hands.</p><p>The kids were clearly exhausted. It was their first official game and they weren't used to swim for that long. And the morale was not exactly high, the other team had scored 15, and they just had stopped trying, probably out of mercy. She just wanted it to end.</p><p>Finally, the referee whistled the end of the game. "Oh thank god for that" she sighed. She started grabbing towels while both teams formed two lines to shake hands before vacating the pool.</p><p>"Come on lads, you did well." she said while handing towels to the pouting teenagers. "It's your first time, you'll get better, I promise." she was trying to be as bright as possible, under the circumstances. "Go on, get changed, I'll be with you in a minute." Charity got close to her son, who was acting as kit man "Noah, can you make sure they get a move on with the showers, please? Thanks babe" The blonde teenager nodded, and handed her the wet towels so she would continue cleaning up.</p><p>Once everything was on the bags, she looked upwards to the terraces. Vanessa was looking down, with a contrite smile. "How terrible did it look from up there? Because it was a complete trainwreck down here."</p><p>Vanessa shrugged "Can't really say. I didn't even know what was happening half of the time." she admitted. Charity laughed with a scoff.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, she even cheered for the other team when they had changed ends." Tracy giggled when her sister swatted her for ratting on her .</p><p>"I'm no good with sports, alright?" the science teacher tried to defend herself "But Johnny had a great time!" He really did, he was climbing the seats, and onto her aunt's back.</p><p>"Well, at least someone did." Charity smirked, putting her hands on her hips. </p><p>"Better luck next time, Charity." Mark Bails had appeared behind her, startling her with the proximity. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave a squeeze.</p><p>"Yeah, sure." the blonde PE teacher hissed, faking a smile. He nodded and walked away, happily whistling. </p><p>Charity followed his steps, her jaw clenched. She was so engrossed she didn't notice Vanessa had descended and was next to her. Even Noah and Samson were back from the changing rooms.</p><p>"So... are you driving back now? I promised Johnny we'd go to see the animals at the Tropical World." Vanessa wiggled her eyes to a overexcited Johnny in her arms. "Do you want to join us? We could get a pizza for dinner and spend the day over there" Vanessa suggested with a smile. </p><p>Charity racked her brains looking for an excuse. "Oh, I don't know babe, I'm sure these two want to get back to their PlayStations rather than being at the zoo" she pointed the two teenagers, hoping for them to back her up.</p><p>"It's alright, right Noah?" Samson nudged Noah, and he nodded. "I'll call me Dad, he won't mind." Charity pressed her lips together. Really, they had to choose that precise moment to behave so sweetly... Feeling trapped, she agreed. "Okay, yeah, sure then."</p><p>**<br/>
"Wanna tell me what's going on?" </p><p>Charity jumped, she had been staring the turtles terrarium for so long the turtles had disappeared and she was just observing rocks and dust. The PE teacher collected herself and started walking "What you on about?" she asked, evasive.</p><p>Vanessa followed her, not ready to let her go "You've been in a mood since this morning"</p><p>Charity looked at her scornfully "Babe, even if you don't know the rules surely you can read a scoreboard. They kind of slaughtered us." she shoved her hands in her pockets "I'm just frustrated."</p><p>Vanessa shook her head, unconvinced "It's not that. It started before, when you saw that Coach Bails." Bingo. Charity's reaction was as she expected, she looked away and a muscle in her jaw twitched.</p><p>They kept walking in silence. Charity wasn't going to budge and Vanessa didn't want to press her too much.</p><p>"Look, Charity, you don't need to tell me about it if you don't want to, but obviously you have some issues there, and maybe if..." the short blonde tried to reason with Charity.</p><p>"Not now, okay?" the PE teacher ground to a halt, talking louder than she intended. Her green eyes flashed, and her nostrils were flaring. She tried to control her voice, and whispered firmly "Please, drop it, yeah?"</p><p>Vanessa gulped, bowing her head "Okay, sorry. I didn't..." </p><p>"Mum, Cha'ty, Nemo!!!" Johnny barged in, crashing against their legs. He tugged at his mum's hand, guiding them to the aquarium.</p><p>Charity needed to get away from there. She knew Vanessa had her interests at heart, but she wasn't ready at all for that conversation. She just knew Vanessa wouldn't look at her the same afterwards. No one that knew did.</p><p>The barmaid held Vanessa's arm before entering the aquarium building "Babe, I'm gonna go, I think I'm coming down with something." she said with her hand on her temples.</p><p>Vanessa looked at her eyes, not buying the excuse for a second "Sure" she sniffed. She would let it go...  for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Vanity fic, and the first time I try a multi-chapter story (I hope I'll see it through!). I'm not really familiar with the English school system (other than what wikipedia says) so, please bear with me</p><p>I hope you like it! Comments are welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>